Situaciones cotidianas
by Saber Nezumi
Summary: Drabbles centrados en pequeñas situaciones que se pueden generar en el CSI. Cath/Sara CSR principalmente. Femslash.
1. Tatuaje

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados en este fic son de propiedad exclusiva de la CBS. Escrito sin animos de lucro, solo por diversion. Esta serie de fics es de tematica femslash. Advertido.

* * *

TATUAJE

- Mia, ¿tienes los resultados de la sangre en la blusa de la víctima?

- Aún no, pero puedes esperar aquí si quieres, serán solo unos pocos minutos más – contestó la analista de ADN, examinando la muestra de otro caso.

- Supe que te hiciste un tatuaje – dijo Catherine observando la mitad de algún tipo de flor que asomaba por el cuello de la bata de trabajo de la morena – me lo comentó Warrick – agregó con una sonrisa al percatarse de la mirada que le dirigía la analista.

- Bueno, sí, era algo que quería hacer hace tiempo ya, y terminé por decidirme hace unos días, ¿quieres verlo?

- Claro.

Una pequeña flor purpura se dejaba ver a mitad del cuello y extendía sus espinosos tallos hacia abajo, donde capturaban gentilmente a una hermosa mariposa negra. Un tatuaje extraño, pero encantador.

En eso, apareció ella.

- Hola Catherine, Mia, ¿ya están los resultados de mi caso?

- Aquí los tienes.

La morena queda algo extrañada de la mirada que Sara le dirige a su compañera, y como la rubia la esquiva nerviosa. Ante esto, la CSI no hace más que sonreír y examinar la carpeta que Mia acaba de entregarle.

- Así que te hiciste un tatuaje, Mia.

- Eh… ah, sí, sí, es este… - contesta torpemente la aludida, se había distraído pensando en aquella singular tensión que había entre las dos CSI – se lo estaba mostrando a Catherine.

- Ya veo… bueno, gracias por el informe, acabas de resolver mi caso.

- Solo hice mi trabajo.

Catherine suspiró, y la morena pudo notar el relajo en sus hombros a medida que Sara se alejaba. Pero…

- Deberías ver el de Catherine, ese sí que es un tatuaje interesante – comentó Sara con una sonrisa burlona, antes de perderse por el pasillo que llevaba a la sala de interrogatorios.

Por unos segundos ninguna de las dos mujeres respiró. Justo en ese momento el sonido de la maquina analizadora de ADN alerto a la CSI, quien rápidamente tomó la hoja del informe y salió de la habitación sin decir palabra, notoriamente sonrojada. Mia quiso comentar algo pero la detuvo un pequeño detalle… un dibujo que no supo identificar asomaba levemente por sobre la linde de los pantalones de Catherine, estaba segura de que eso era un tatuaje, pero…

La pregunta que se hacía ahora Mia era cómo podía la chica de Harvard saber que Catherine Willows tenía una tatuaje precisamente "ahí".

* * *

Notas de la Autora:  
Este conjunto de drabbles trataran principalmente la relacion entre Catherine y Sara, ya que desde que escribi mi fic anterior sobre ellas que me di cuenta de que podrian llegar a ser muy buena pareja. Son pequeñas situaciones, algunas inconexas otras no, que vienen a mi mente, asi que ojala las disfruten. En un futuro podria incluir otras parejas femslash, pero por ahora trataran de estas dos. Cualquier comentario, solo dejen un review =)


	2. ¿Y esa sonrisa?

¿Y ESA SONRISA…?

Las habían asignado a un nuevo caso. Por ahora las únicas pruebas que tenían eran la cantidad de basura y cosas que estaban desperdigadas por la mesa frente a ella, y el casete que Sara estaba analizando en la sala de multimedia.

Arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño cuando comenzó a sacar todos los alimentos descompuestos que estaban en una de las bolsas que los agentes habían recuperado del lugar. La víctima vivía de una manera francamente asquerosa, había que admitirlo. Agradeció a los cielos que la basura que quedaba por examinar no era tanta.

Luego de media hora, por fin había acabado. Y el trabajo sucio había valido la pena: un par de huellas parciales en un cuchillo con presencia de sangre humana en el filo y ropa ensangrentada que seguramente pertenecían al asesino que buscaban. Dejaría cotejando las huellas en CODIS y aprovecharía de hacerle una pequeña visita a Sara – pensó.

Cuando llegó a la sala de multimedia encontró a una sonriente Sara tarareando con los ojos cerrados una canción que no conocía. También sonrió, se veía adorable.

- Sara, ¿terminaste de analizar el casete?

Eso pareció tomarla por sorpresa, porque de forma muy aparatosa se paró del asiento y se sacó los audífonos. La morena estaba algo sonrojada y miraba a Catherine avergonzada.

- ¡Catherine! Pues sí, sí… terminé de analizar el casete.

- ¿Entonces…?

- Nada relevante, pero tiene unas canciones excelentes – contestó su compañera sonriendo como para sí misma, intrigando a la rubia.

- Ya veo, ¿y esa sonrisa…? – preguntó divertida Catherine, al notar como el sonrojo de Sara aumentaba un poco.

- Nada… – contestó la aludida, dejando los audífonos a un lado y acercándose a la CSI agregó –, es solo que me recordaba a una persona muy especial, eso es todo.

- Ah… ¿y puede saberse quién era esa persona tan especial, Sara?

En ese momento una distancia relativamente corta las separaba, y ya para entonces era patente el sonrojo que se apoderaba del rostro de las dos mujeres. La morena se inclinó un poco hasta que su boca quedó a la altura de los oídos de Catherine.

- Tú sabes muy bien quién es, Cath – susurró de forma lenta, para luego dar un paso atrás y sonreírle, cambiando de tema completamente - ¿y cómo te fue con la basura?

- Eh… pues… deje cotejando las huellas que encontré en CODIS – fue lo único que la rubia pudo decir, sentía que la temperatura de su cuerpo había aumentado de golpe y su corazón tampoco latía tranquilo.

- Entonces iré a ver si encontramos algo, tal vez debamos pasarlas por AFIS también.

- Si…

Y se quedó completamente sola. Sabiendo que pasarían un par de minutos hasta que su sonrojo bajara en intensidad y pudiera calmarse un poco. Se sentó en el asiento en el que anteriormente había encontrado a Sara y se puso los audífonos. Tenía curiosidad por saber de qué iba la canción que la chica tarareaba…

Apretó el botón de _play _y…

"_Say it will always be like this. The two of us together. It will always be like this. __Forever and ever and ever..."_

No le quedaba más que sonreír y pensar en que, cuando terminaran su turno, invitaría a Sara a cenar y después de eso… quién sabe.


	3. Poco profesional

POCO PROFESIONAL

Eran simples las reglas a seguir.

Mientras estuvieran en el trabajo o con alguno de sus compañeros (poniendo especial énfasis en Grissom), evitarían mirarse, tocarse, y quedarse solas. Intentarían ser asignadas a casos diferentes, para evitarse las consecuencias que de seguro eso traería para ellas. Incluso, llegó un momento en que no se hablaban en todo el día, y es que querían guardar las apariencias, al menos por un tiempo.

Ser profesionales, ante todo.

Y eso, Sara lo llevaba muy bien, y creía que Catherine tampoco tenía problemas con ello, mas se equivocaba.

Se dio cuenta de esto cuando inesperadamente alguien la tiró del brazo y se halló encerrada en un pequeño armario de limpieza, con el cuerpo de su superior aprisionando el suyo contra la pared y sus labios besándola apasionadamente. Y cuando por fin pudo liberarse…

- ¡Catherine! ¿Qué sucede contigo, alguien pudo haberlo visto?

- Vamos, que no había nadie en el pasillo, me fije antes – fue la respuesta, seguida de otro beso fugaz y una sonrisa traviesa.

- Pero… ¿y qué pasó con nuestro acuerdo? Ya sabes…

- Digamos que las reglas se hicieron para romperse, ¿no?

Y en ese sucio armario siguieron besándose, mientras las manos de la rubia recorrían, por debajo la blusa, la espalda desnuda de la morena, haciéndola suspirar cuando los dedos ansiosos encontraron por fin el broche del sujetador. Siguieron besándose y acariciándose, y poco les importó que la ropa que iba quedando en el suelo pudiera quedar llena de polvo.

Sara mordió su labio inferior para no gemir cuando una de las manos de Catherine se interno por dentro de su pantalón. Y se reprendió mentalmente por dejarse llevar, ya que en cualquier momento alguien podría desear sacar una escoba y las encontraría a las dos medias desnudas y en plena faena.

Pero es que había veces en que Catherine Willows lograba que la siempre seria Sara Sidle se comportara de manera muy poco profesional.

Aunque en esos momentos… a ninguna de las dos les importaba mucho esta cuestión.


	4. Cable a tierra

CABLE A TIERRA

Había veces en que Sara se sentía perdida. Momentos en los cuales su conexión con el mundo que la rodeaba se veía debilitada. Situaciones en las que los fantasmas de su pasado decidían acosarla nuevamente. Momentos como los vividos a lo largo de estas largas semanas de investigación.

Habían encontrado el cadáver de una pequeña de no más de diez años botado a un lado de la carretera. Presentaba signos de abuso, sexual y físico, y las heridas y moretones que se hacían visibles ahora en la sala de autopsias empañaban la imagen de la que pudo haber sido en vida. Pero Sara podía verla, sola en un rincón de su hogar o escondida bajo la mesa del comedor, viendo con miedo como la sombra de su padre, la persona que se supone debía protegerla de ese tipo de cosas, la acechaba, llamándola con un dulce y escalofriante voz… o a gritos, la mayoría del tiempo, con palabras inentendibles y un aliento que apestaba a cerveza barata.

Si, había veces en que Sara se sentía mucho más que perdida. Como ahora cuando miraba fijamente los ojos oscuros y vacíos de aquel hombre, sentado frente a ella en una de las salas de interrogación, mirándola sin sentirse culpable por nada. Y Sara intentaba hallar en aquella mirada la respuesta a sus múltiples interrogantes, pero por sobretodo que le dijera el por qué.

¿Por qué causarle tanto sufrimiento a su propia hija? ¿Es que acaso había hecho algo que no le gustase y por eso se merecía tal abuso? ¿No había querido bañarse o comerse sus vegetales? ¿No se había sacado una buena nota en ciencias o es que lo había despertado a mitad de la noche a casusa de sus pesadillas? ¿Qué?

En esos momentos Sara se sentía perdida e incapaz, porque en aquellos oscuros ojos veía a su padre. Observándola desde el otro extremo de la mesa, con esa sonrisa depravada y el semblante sombrío. Y esas fuertes y grandes manos que hacían que se paralizase, como si su cuerpo pudiera sentir nuevamente cada golpe, cada puñetazo…

Perdida como estaba en esos momentos, siempre deseaba desaparecer en el vacío, hacerse humo y por fin descansar. Pero había algo que siempre la traía de vuelta y le daba fuerzas para seguir. Una mano suave y amable que tomaba la suya por debajo de la mesa, enredando sus dedos con los de ella y le daba un sutil apretón, pero que para ella significaba mucho más de lo que nadie pudiera imaginar, una leve mirada que le indicaba que ella estaba a su lado, para acompañarla, siempre. Y una sonrisa imperceptible para todos, menos para ella, que le decía que siguiera adelante, que todo estaría bien.

- ¿Alguna posibilidad de un acuerdo con la fiscalía? – preguntaba el abogado, como último recurso para hacer bien su trabajo.

Y con ese apoyo, la morena dejaba de sentirse perdida y volvía al presente, para decir lo siguiente:

- Su cliente es culpable de asesinato en primer grado, maltrato físico reiterado de una menor de edad y abuso sexual a la ya nombrada – dijo Sara, con voz firme, mientras sentía como Catherine apretaba su mano con aún más fuerza – Se pudrirá en la cárcel, señor.

Sara lo sabía, no sería esta la única ni la última vez que se sentiría así de perdida, así de pequeña e indefensa, pero no se preocupaba por ello. Porque había alguien para ella en este mundo, a su lado. Una mujer que cuando el turno terminaba se acercaba a ella en la oscuridad del estacionamiento y le daba un suave beso en los labios, para luego abrazarla y dejar que oliera su cabello, mientras unas lagrimas caían por su rostro y Catherine las limpiaba con uno de sus dedos, susurrándole que no se preocupara, que ella estaba ahí y que fuera fuerte.

Y Sara sonreía, a medias por la situación, pero era una sonrisa sincera. Y daba gracias de que la rubia estuviera ahí para ella.

Porque Catherine era su tan preciado cable a tierra.

* * *

Notas de la Autora:  
Este es uno de mis drabbles favoritos, me encantó escribirlo. Ojalá que a ustedes también les guste. Cualquier comentario, dejen un review, porque me interesa saber que piensan de esta pareja. Ya que no son muchos los fanfics en español sobre ellas, o al menos yo no he encontrado muchos.


	5. Sospechas

SOSPECHAS

En aquellos momentos de confusión le gustaría que Lady Heather estuviera a su lado, así todo sería mucho más fácil de comprender. Después de todo, ella es buena en lo único en lo que él no saca nota _sobresaliente. _Tan solo en un par de minutos ella tendría la respuesta, pero… a él siempre le han gustado los retos.

Hace años que las conoce a las dos, a una más que a la otra, pero eso no hace gran diferencia. Sabe que desde el momento en que se conocieron, las cosas no empezaron del mejor modo. Con una muerte en el equipo y llegando como un reemplazante algo inoportuno, Sara Sidle entro en la vida de su equipo y en especial en la de Catherine Willows, de eso podía darse cuenta fácilmente.

¿Entonces, por qué creía necesitar a Lady Heather?

No le costaba admitirlo, el sabía muy bien que en lo que se refería a leer a la gente, el no era más que un aprendiz y ella una verdadera maestra en la materia. Y ahora la necesitaba porque no podía entender a las chicas de su equipo.

En la sala de descanso se encontraban todos, conversando y relajándose, después de arduas semanas de trabajo en que habían tenido que lidiar con un asesino en serie muy inteligente. Warrick, Nick y Greg jugaban a las cartas mientras tomaban unos cafés. Tú leías uno de tus libros favoritos de entomología, y a tu lado Sofía Curtis revisaba un par de documentos para Ecklie. Y ellas… ellas se comportaban como siempre, pero a la vez había algo diferente en ellas. Podías notarlo.

- ¿Sucede algo, Gil? – Te preguntó la rubia, mirándote algo curiosa, de seguro se había dado cuenta de que las observabas - ¿Quieres que Sara y yo hagamos algo por ti?

- No, sigan relajándose mientras puedan.

- ¿Mientras podamos? – pregunta Sara, apoyándose en el borde de la mesa junto al asiento donde Catherine se haya sentada.

- Ya sabes… el crimen nunca descansa – dices sonriéndoles para luego volver a fingir que lees con interés las hojas de tu libro.

Ellas sonríen y vuelven a sus asuntos. Y tú las observas, deseoso de entender cómo y cuando la relación que había entre ellas comenzó a extrañarte tanto. Se miran diferente, puedes notar como un muy leve sonrojo se apodera del rostro de Sara cuando sus dedos rozan los de la rubia al acercarle su taza de café, y la leve sonrisa que aparece en los labios de Catherine al percatarse también de eso. Y te da la impresión de que están muy lejos de este lugar; es extraño, están a pocos metros de ti, tan pocos que podrías llamarlas con un simple susurro y ellas escucharían, pero aun así las sientes ajenas al lugar, como si estuvieran en un mundo aparte, muy lejos. Y eso solo pasa cuando están juntas, porque cuando están con otras personas todo vuelve a ser como antes.

- ¿Te preocupa algo, Grissom?

Miras a Sofía, quien sin mirarte sigue revisando ese documento para su supervisor, escribiendo de vez en cuando unas pequeñas notas al margen de la hoja.

- Mejor dicho, algo me intriga.

- ¿Y ese algo tiene que ver con Sidle y Willows?

Se había dado cuenta.

- Su comportamiento me intriga.

- ¿De qué hablas? – La detective dejo por un momento el documento que revisaba a un lado y lo miro extrañada - Desde que las conozco que se comportan de la misma manera.

- Sospecho que la relación entre ellas ha cambiado en los últimos meses.

Lo menos que se esperaba era que la detective riera de su comentario, tapándose la boca y mirando hacia otro lado, como queriendo ocultar el sonido de su risa, que obviamente desconcertaba aun mas al CSI. Warrick se dio cuenta de esto y se giró para preguntarle a Sofía de que reía, la detective le hizo saber con un ademán de su mano que esperara unos segundos a que se calmara.

- Lo que sucede es que Grissom aún no se da cuenta…

- ¿De qué… oh, espera, te refieres a lo de…? – Warrick le dirigió un rápida mirada a su supervisor, y sonrió incrédulo - ¿Es enserio?

- Me intriga el cambio que he visto en su relación, eso es todo.

Los dos CSI sonrieron y Grissom sintió que lo miraban como si pensaran "que inocente es nuestro supervisor". No lo entendía.

- Ya te lo había dicho antes, Gil, creo que necesitas salir un poco más seguido – le comentó Warrick antes de volver a su juego de cartas, todavía con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

- ¿Y eso? – pero no obtuvo respuesta.

El CSI no volvió a comentarle el asunto y la detective volvió a concentrarse en el documento de Ecklie, dejando a Grissom ahí, aún más intrigado y desconcertado que al principio. ¿Qué era eso de lo que no se había dado cuenta? Volvió a su fachada de fingir que leía mientras las observaba, ajenas a toda esa discusión, ajenas a sus dudas, ajenas a todos menos a la otra.

Las dos rieron y Sara se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído a Catherine, esta sonrió y le dirigió una mirada de reojo a Grissom. Sara volvió a su lugar y tosió para ocultar la sonrisa de satisfacción que sentía. La rubia la imito tomando un sorbo de su café. Se miraron al mismo tiempo y no pudieron ocultar la sonrisa en sus labios. Porque disfrutaban ver así a Grissom, todos los demás sabían de su relación menos su supervisor, y era por el simple hecho de que las divertía ver como se freía los sesos intentando descubrir que ocurría.

Así que por ahora, jugarían un poco más frente a él al juego de ser solamente "amigas" y dejarían que Grissom siguiera con sus sospechas.

Claro, hasta que se rindiera por fin y se atreviera a preguntarles qué sucedía y ellas lo dejaran con la boca abierta por la respuesta.


	6. Conversación

CONVERSACIÓN

Una conversación nunca le había parecido tan difícil como esta.

Ni siquiera su entrevista de trabajo, ni las pruebas para entrar al CSI, ni su primera conversación con Grissom. Por el contrario, comparadas con esta, esas parecían charlas de cortesía con amigos de toda la vida.

Ahí estaban esos mismos ojos azules que la cautivaban mirándola directamente a los ojos, examinándola profundamente, y tan inquisitivo era ese examen que sus manos tiritaban levemente y por más que intentaba mantenerle la mirada, esos ojos azules le intimidaban un poco.

Y es que esta conversación era la que, podría decirse, decidiría su futuro.

- ¿Así que, Sara… quieres saber mi opinión?

- Quiero saber qué piensas sobre esto.

- Pues, por mi no hay problema.

Un gran peso pareció abandonarla, y Sara sonrió aliviada, reclinándose sobre el respaldo de la silla.

- Pero hay una condición.

"Ok, esto tal vez no sea tan fácil como creí" – piensa volviendo a inclinarse sobre la mesa, esos ojos azules seguían examinándola, insatisfechos tal vez, ella no podía saberlo, y eso era lo que la mantenía tan nerviosa al borde de su silla.

- ¿Cuál? – pregunto temerosa la CSI, como esperando que la condición fuera tan imposible de realizar que más bien significara un "No" rotundo a su proposición.

- Que sigas comprándome helado una vez a la semana y me sigas contando cuentos antes de dormir como cuando vienes a dormir con mamá ¿Aceptas?

"Así que era eso" y la chica de Harvard suelta un risita alegre de lo simple que es.

- Claro, acepto encantada.

Y Lindsey apartó su azul mirada de Sara, para volver a concentrarse en su tarea de cálculo, la cual le parecía incluso más importante que aquella conversación con la morena. La CSI se paró intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina, donde una sonriente Catherine se lanzó a sus brazos para besarla y abrazarla fuertemente.

- Te dije que Lindsey no tendría problemas – le susurró la rubia, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a la morena.

- Ya, pero aun así tenía que preguntarle su opinión.

Se volvieron a besar, esta vez más profundamente.

- ¡Oye, Sara! – escucharon como la pequeña Lindsey llamaba a la CSI desde la cocina, las dos asomaron su cabeza por la puerta, sonriéndole.

- ¿Qué pasa, Lindsey?

- Ahora que te mudaras con nosotras, ¿me ayudaras con las tareas de cálculo y ciencias?

Vio a esa pequeña pidiéndole ayuda, y le sonrió. Y es que en ese momento no podía ser más feliz. Si ahora mismo Lindsey Willows le pidiera una copa de helado para cada día, seguro que se lo concedería e incluso le preguntaría si las quería con cubierta de chocolate y nuez. Y es que esa pequeña niña era la que había hecho posible que, desde ahora en adelante, pudiera compartir cada minuto de su vida con la mujer que amaba.

- Con las de cálculo, con las de ciencias, hasta con las de arte si quieres, Lindsey.


	7. Secreto

SECRETO

- Dime.

- No.

- Por favor.

- No, Greg-o.

- Poooor faavooor, Cath, juro que no se lo diré a nadie – dijo el joven CSI poniendo esos ojitos de perrito abandonado que tanto lograban conmover a la mayoría de las chicas del laboratorio.

Pero de por si Catherine no pertenecía a ese grupo de chicas, llevaba tantos años conociéndolo que ya tenía por completo superada esa etapa, así que los ojos de cachorro del chico no le afectaban en lo mas mínimo. Aun así le divertía ver como se desvivía por averiguar qué era lo que la mantenía más alegre de lo habitual estos días.

- Vamos, dime cuál es tu secreto, desde hace una semana que esa sonrisa tan fantástica no se te quita de la cara – dijo incorporándose y dando unas vueltas por el lugar, en pose detectivesca – estas mucho más alegre de lo normal.

- ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo, Greg? Solo estoy alegre.

- Es que yo sé una parte de tu secreto, Catherine.

Por un momento apenas, la sonrisa de Catherine se borró de su rostro para mirar interrogante al chico, quien al ver su reacción sonrió más que satisfecho consigo mismo.

- ¿Y qué sabes exactamente Greg Hojem Sanders?

- Tienes… - se detuvo un momento, sentándose frente a Catherine, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, disfrutando del momento pre-revelación, en el cual la CSI intentaba disimular con poco éxito el nerviosismo que había empezado a sentir – un nuevo NOVIO.

En eso entró Sara a la sala de descanso, y sonrió divertida al encontrarse con una Catherine que se partía de la risa mientras un desconcertado Greg la observaba atónito, mirando primero a Cath, luego a ella y después de nuevo a Cath.

- ¿Qué sucede, chicos? – Preguntó curiosa mientras se servía una taza de café - ¿Por qué esa cara Greg?

Pero fue Catherine la que le respondió, después de unos minutos en que por fin pudo controlar su risa.

- Greg-o cree que tengo novio.

Y Sara también rió, dejando aún más atónito al pobre Greg.

- Pero eso es lo único que podría explicar la repentina alegría excesiva de Catherine – dijo el chico intentando justificarse.

- ¿Desde cuándo la alegría es excesiva en un trabajo como el nuestro, Greg? – le comentó Catherine antes de marcharse del cuarto de descanso, dirigiéndole una significativa mirada a Sara, a la cual ella asintió. Desconcertando todavía más al chico.

- Tú sabes, ¿cierto?

- ¿Qué yo sé qué cosa? – le respondió Sara, tomando un sorbo de café haciéndose la que no sabe nada de nada – no tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando, Greg.

- ¡El secreto de Cath! – Dijo exasperado, sentándose en uno de los asientos – Dime, Sara.

- Pero si no se dé qué hablas.

- Dime.

- No, Greg.

- Poooor faaavooor.

- Nooo.

Y así se llevaron un par de minutos hasta que tuvieron que volver a trabajar. Greg con paso derrotista y Sara más animada que nunca, porque ella sí sabía cual era aquel oscuro secreto que tanto quería saber el chico.

El secreto de Catherine era Sara...

… y los besos tan apasionados que se dan a escondidas desde hace una semana.


	8. El Beso de Cupido

Basado en el capitulo 6x21: Rashomama. La cita que utilice aqui es del principio del capitulo.

EL BESO DE CUPIDO

_Así que estábamos en El Beso de Cupido, un lugar de fantasía nupcial donde lo cursi era extremo y las flores evidentemente falsas. ¿Puede el amor ser real cuando las flores no lo son?  
__-Sara Sidle, Rashomama-_

La última vez que habían estado en _El Beso de Cupido_ había sido para resolver el homicidio de una prestigiosa abogada en medio de la desastrosa boda de su hijo.

En ese entonces, el lugar se hallaba lleno de gente usando trajes y vestidos caros, asientos para los invitados junto a pequeñas mesas donde se servia champagne, y alguna que otra carpa para hacer algo de sombra en aquel deslumbrante y fatídico día. Pero ahora mismo, cuando ya atardecía y hace un buen rato que la mayoría de los invitados de la última boda del día se habían retirado, lo único que quedaba, ocupando su lugar destacado de siempre, era aquel pasadizo formado de enredaderas y adornado con blancas flores falsas, aquel camino que recorrían los novios hacia el altar.

El mismo que ellas recorrían tomadas de la mano.

- Sabes, la última vez que estuve aquí me pregunté: ¿para qué tanta parafernalia por una simple boda?

- Lo que sucede es que tu simplemente odias las bodas, Sara – dijo la rubia acercándose aún más a su chica, agarrándose de su brazo, recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro de esta – eres una anti-bodas.

- No lo soy – le replicó la morena – mas bien, no comparto esta manía que tiene la gente al identificarse con tradiciones en las cuales ni siquiera cree.

- ¿En resumen?

- Simplemente, soy alguien anti-estupidez – respondió Sara como dando por terminado el tema.

Extrañada, la morena sintió como el cálido cuerpo de su amante se alejaba y vio como Catherine la observaba con una mirada difícilmente clasificable. Apenada, podría ser. Se quedaron mirando sin decirse palabra alguna.

- Así que… - eran pocas las veces en que la rubia no encontraba palabras con las cuales expresar lo que sentía, se podría decir que solo le ocurría cuando estaba con Sara y esta había dicho algo que…

Inconscientemente, Catherine acarició con delicadeza un anillo que llevaba en su dedo anular derecho; gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Sara. La chica de Harvard entendió que había herido a la CSI.

- ¿Así que… crees que esto es una estupidez? – Preguntó al fin la rubia, mirando fijamente los marrones ojos de Sara, queriendo encontrar su respuesta en ellos -¿Es eso, Sara?

- Sabes, aquí mismo me pregunte si el amor podía ser real cuando las flores que lo adornan no lo son – comentó la morena, reduciendo la distancia entre las dos, tomando con suavidad las manos de su amada.

- ¿Y eso que se supone que significa?

- Que esto – dijo Sara tomando la mano derecha de Catherine para luego besar con amor el anillo que antes la rubia acariciaba – esto… nuestra alianza, Catherine… no la considero una estupidez.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué la hace tan distinta de muchas otras?

- Porque nuestro compromiso, Catherine… se sustenta en amor, no en parafernalias o falsas flores blancas.


	9. Mi vida sin ti

MI VIDA SIN TI...

- ¿Quieres ir a cenar a algún lado, Catherine? Yo invito.

Ahí estaban las dos junto a los casilleros, guardando sus respectivos uniformes de trabajo. Sara no la miraba a los ojos y Catherine la observaba algo sorprendida por la proposición.

No la miraba porque tenía miedo de su respuesta, miedo de que la tomara por una niña. Después de todo… ella no era buena en este tipo de cosas.

- Claro, no creo que a mi madre le moleste que llegue un poco tarde.

- ¿Y a Lindsey? – Quería estar segura de que nada las molestaría, que nada interrumpiría aquel precioso par de horas a solas con la rubia - ¿ella estará bien?

- Ya va a cumplir trece, esta en casa de una amiga, además… a esa edad apenas se acuerda de que su madre existe, esta más concentrada en los chicos, ya sabes.

- Si… - mentía, no lo sabía, ni lo entendía. A ella a esa edad simplemente no le atraía tener a nadie cerca, sus amigos eran los libros de ciencias y la tabla periódica de los elementos químicos – por supuesto.

¿Por qué se le hacia tan difícil invitarla a salir? ¿Por qué no podía ser como Wendy y simplemente invitarle unos tragos sin preocuparse si la mujer en cuestión conocía su nombre o no? A pesar de esto ella sonreía, porque por fin había tenido el valor de preguntarle y ella había dicho que sí.

Todo parecía estar funcionando, pero el problema fue Keppler.

Sin previo aviso apareció en la puerta, las dos lo miraron como preguntándole si necesitaba algo, Catherine con una mirada mucho mas amable que Sara, quien destilaba hostilidad. El hombre pareció notarlo, ya que rápidamente dejó de fijar su vista en la morena para dirigir su completa atención a la rubia CSI.

- Espero que no hayas olvidado nuestra cena, Catherine – se limitó a decir Keppler, sonriendo parcamente.

- Cierto – la rubia cerró los ojos y se reprimió mentalmente por olvidar un compromiso como ese – hey, Sara, lo siento pero… - mas la chica había desaparecido sin que Catherine o Keppler se dieran cuenta de ello.

El hombre se marchó luego de indicarle a Catherine que la esperaría en el estacionamiento, la rubia lo siguió pocos minutos después, sintiendo un poco culpable, apagando las luces del vestuario.

Sumiendo a Sara en la más completa oscuridad.

Apenas escuchó las palabras del CSI y la reacción de Catherine, Sara solo atinó a desaparecer de su vista y se escondió junto a la puerta de las duchas, detrás de unos lockers. Acuclillada en la oscuridad miraba con rabia el vacío, perdida en sus lamentaciones y pensamientos.

¿Por qué se le hacia tan fácil a otras personas congeniar con Catherine? Wendy, la nueva analista de ADN, y Keppler, el recién transferido de Baltimore, no habían tenido problemas con ello. Y no había tardado ni dos semanas en proponerle una cena. Con diferentes resultados claro, pero sin hacerse problemas por la respuesta. En cambio ella, había tardado poco mas de dos años poder por fin congeniar con la rubia y casi toda una carrera atreverse a pedirle salir.

¿Por qué le era tan difícil?

¿Cómo había ido a parar a ese punto?

Al punto en el que solo ver a la rubia, todo parecía desaparecer a su alrededor. Y solo existía ella, ella y sus profundos ojos azules, ella y el aroma natural de su piel que era más dulce y extasiante que ningún otro, ella y su insinuante modo de caminar… ella, solo ella.

No lo entendía, simplemente no entendía porque le dolía tanto.

¿Cuándo fue qué la vida sin Catherine… empezó a carecer de sentido?


	10. Desnudas

DESNUDAS

- Odio cuando esto pasa.

- Pues a mí no me molesta.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Catherine? Esto es de lo más incómodo.

Más de una vez les había pasado lo mismo, podría decirse que incluso ya no quedaba nadie de los CSI de terreno con quien no hubieran compartido esa avergonzante experiencia. Otra vez, sí, otra repetitiva vez, el Doctor Robbins había encontrado un extraño hongo altamente peligroso que había sido el causante de la muerte de la víctima. Por consiguiente, y claro, sin previo aviso, habían sido sacadas de emergencia de la escena del crimen por unos tipos vestidos con blancos trajes de protección más parecidos a trajes espaciales, de esos que usan en las extrañas películas de ciencia ficción serie B que Sara obliga a ver a Catherine.

Y ahí estaban, en la misma carpa azul de siempre, totalmente desnudas y siendo mojadas por esa helada agua que las desinfectaría y las dejaría oliendo raro, como a aguantes quirúrgicos, por un par de horas.

Al menos estarían libres de ese peligroso hongo, aunque tampoco es que fuera un gran consuelo.

- Que nadie está mirando, Sara, no tienes porque sentirte incomoda.

- Ese no es el problema… - susurró la morena, cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

Claro que ese no era el problema, el problema no era que otra persona que no conocía mirara, o al menos ese no era el problema principal. Lo que la incomoda, la cosa, no… mejor dicho, "quien" la hacía sentirse así tenía nombre y apellido y no era nadie más que esa mujer que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

Cerró los ojos aún con más fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Tan difícil era no mirar? Podía sentir el sonido de las gotas cayendo sobre esa pálida piel, imaginarse el rubio cabello mojado pegado a esa espalda, seguir con el pensamiento el camino de las gotas por la sinuosa figura de Catherine Willows.

Sí, la CSI era el problema, _su_ problema, desde hace mucho tiempo ya. Pero como evitarlo, si era la mujer más bella que hubiera conocido jamás. Tal vez debía intentar relajarse – pensó la morena – se estaba comportando de manera muy obvia.

- Nunca nos imaginé desnudas en esta situación, sabes… - comentó Sara, haciendo una mueca nerviosa.

Catherine sonrió divertida y luego dijo:

- Ya veo… así que nos habías imaginado desnudas antes… ¿en situaciones más placenteras, tal vez?.

El sonrojo excesivo y totalmente evidente de Sara le dio la respuesta, y la CSI no pudo evitar reír. La morena se sentía totalmente descubierta y avergonzada.

- N-No… no me refería a eso… Catherine…

Las duchas se apagaron y les dieron la señal de que podían comenzar a vestirse con las ropas estériles que les estaban proporcionando. Sara se quedo ahí, sin saber qué hacer. Pero una dulce palmadita en su mejilla la sacó de su ensimismamiento, miró a la rubia, que se encontraba muy cerca de ella, sonriéndole.

- Eso es lo que me gusta de ti…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que cuando estás conmigo te comportas casi como una niña…

Y la rubia se fue caminando a la salida de la carpa, a la vez que terminaba de ponerse el traje estéril.

Sara Sidle sonrió, pensando que tal vez esa era la razón por la que Catherine Willows le gustaba tanto, porque era la única capaz de desnudar su alma, incluso sin darse cuenta.

Riendo, terminó de ponerse el traje y salió tras la chica de sus sueños.


	11. Lo que tengas que decir

LO QUE TENGAS QUE DECIR, DILO…

En mitad del desierto pasillo, junto a una maquina que no tenía idea para que servía, oculta por las sombras que proyectaba la tarde y observando a través de las pequeñas rendijas que las cortinas le dejaban, Catherine Willows miraba a la chica que reposaba en la cama del hospital, envuelta en blancas sabanas, rodeada de maquinas.

- Si quiere, puede pasar a acompañarla – escuchó que alguien decía a su lado.

Era una enfermera, quien le dedicaba una amable sonrisa y con sus manos le hacía un gesto hacia la puerta de la habitación, como indicándole que no tenía por qué permanecer lejos de la paciente. Catherine sonrió a medias y le dio las gracias.

Desde la puerta podía escuchar más claramente la respiración algo dificultosa de la chica, que se confundía a veces con los sonidos que hacían las maquinas que controlaban que se mantuviera estable. Lentamente cubrió el espacio que separaba la puerta de la silla ubicada junto al lecho.

Desde allí podía observarla mucho mejor que desde el pasillo. Su cara todavía algo quemada, las heridas en su rostro, sus cabellos desordenados sobre la nívea almohada, y la venda que rodeaba su cabeza.

- Lo siento…

¿Qué más podía decir? Habían tardado mucho en encontrarla, habían tardado demasiado en darse cuenta de que el objetivo era ella. Y ahora, no podían hacer nada para mandar a la culpable de todo esto a la cárcel, esa maldita chica estaba loca, pero sabía lo que hacía, y su abogado había alegado que "no estaba en sus facultades". Y una mierda…

- No tienes… porque… disculparte.

Sonrió al ver la mirada clara de esa chica, quien también le sonreía. Soltó unas cuantas lágrimas y una risita nerviosa, sus manos temblaron. Estos últimos días habían sido una pesadilla, un verdadero infierno. Día y noche sin saber si estaban sobre la pista correcta, si esa chica estaba viva o no, si aun les quedaba tiempo.

- ¿Por qué lloras, Cath?

- Por nada, solo… solo me emociona verte sonriéndome.

- ¿Cómo no sonreír si lo primero que veo al despertar eres tú?

Se arrodilló junto a la cama, aún llorando, cerró los ojos para sentir la suave y débil caricia de los dedos de la chica, su respiración sobre su rostro. Le alegraba saber que respiraba, disipaba el temor que se había apoderado de su corazón esos días de larga espera. Tanto había crecido ese miedo a que esa chica no sobreviviera que ahora necesitaba tenerla así de cerca solo para asegurarse que no estaba soñando.

- Sara, no sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés viva… yo…

- Tranquila, Cath, lo peor ya paso, ¿vale?... estoy a tu lado.

- Te quiero, Sara…

- Lo sé, amor, yo también te quiero.

- Si no te encontrábamos, no se…

- No pienses más en eso, ahora mismo lo único que quiero es sentirte a mi lado, nada más…

Días antes del incidente del secuestro y el abandono en el desierto, Sara Sidle se le había declarado a la salida del último turno de noche. Le sostenía firmemente la mirada, aunque el miedo al rechazo hacía temblar sus hombros y su corazón, luego le besó y acarició sus manos, para después entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, y abrazarse a Catherine.

En ese momento la rubia tuvo miedo también, al que dirán, al futuro, a la incertidumbre de lo desconocido. Y le prometió una respuesta a pesar de que en los días subsiguientes no quiso pensar en ello… pero después de ver el video de Sara siendo abatida por una desconocida en el estacionamiento, esa escena estuvo muy presente en la mente de Catherine.

Y cuando recibió la llamada de Nick, diciéndole que había encontrado a Sara unos kilómetros más allá de donde se encontraban, supo inmediatamente que la respuesta siempre había estado ahí, en su corazón, y que siempre había sido afirmativa.

Por eso, mientras lloraba en silencio junto a la cama de Sara y esta le acariciaba la cabeza para tranquilizarla, Catherine sonreía. Porque le había sido dada la oportunidad de vivir sin arrepentirse de no haberle dicho a Sara y a todos que ella amaba a esa chica, más que a nada o que a nadie en el mundo.


	12. Beneficios

BENEFICIOS

- Sabes, besarse es considerado muy bueno para salud, al igual que la risa o el deporte – comentó un día Sara, mientras ella y Catherine veían una película de Tarantino acomodadas en el sofá.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Bueno, cuando besas mueves treinta y cuatro músculos del rostro, lo que hace que bajes aproximadamente seis calorías de peso por beso y que tu cuerpo se sienta mejor debido a las hormonas liberadas – respondió Sara alegre, pero se dio cuenta de que Catherine estaba conteniéndose para no reír - ¿Por qué ríes?

- Nada, es que pones una cara tan seria cuando te las das de sabia.

Sara le dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro y miró hacia otro lado, haciéndose la enojada. Catherine se incorporó para abrazarla, sonriendo.

- No te enojes, vamos, sigue explicándome los beneficios de besar.

- ¿Segura?

La mujer rubia la dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de la otra para seguir escuchándola.

- Ok… - dijo Sara, y continuó su explicación – un beso apasionado hace que tu corazón lata más rápido, que tu respiración sea más profunda y que tus pupilas se dilaten, todo producto de la sensación placentera que provoca. Además, se intercambia suficiente saliva como para prevenir las caries.

Ahora sí que Catherine no pudo contener su risa, pero esta vez Sara no se molesto. Lo de las caries también le parecía de los más curioso y divertido.

- ¿Es en serio? – pregunta la rubia incrédula.

- Lo dice un estudio británico.

- Vaya… increíble.

- También dicen que un beso alivia la tensión, retarda el envejecimiento y levanta la autoestima.

- Pues, son muy buenas razones para besar, ¿no crees?

Sara puso cara de estárselo pensando, y se tomó sus buenos pares de segundos para responder.

- Si, muy buenas razones, pero olvidan lo fundamental – termino por responder la CSI, tomando con sus manos el rostro de Catherine y acercando sus labios a los de su superior.

- ¿Y qué… es eso que olvidan, Sara?

- Que son deliciosos – dijo la morena, y procedió a besar con dulzura los labios de su novia.

* * *

Notas de Autor:  
Debo decir que este fic esta expresamente basado en el reclame de la National Geographic sobre los beneficios que provoca en el cuerpo un beso apasionado. Asi que, muchas gracias NatGeo!! ^^


	13. Miedo

MIEDO

- ¡Hey, Sara! Catherine quiere verte en su oficina – escuchó que le decía Nick desde la puerta del laboratorio de ADN, la CSI le agradeció con una media sonrisa y con nerviosismo se preparó para enfrentar a su supervisora.

Cuando entró a la oficina de Catherine, encontró a la rubia con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche más que furiosa. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio en los que la morena no sabía que hacer frente a la dura mirada de la otra mujer.

Entonces Catherine estalló.

- ¡Casi haces que te maten, Sara!

- Pero no pasó, así que…

- ¡Ese no es el punto!

Sara notó como los ojos de Catherine estaban algo hinchados y rojos, y que surcos, seguramente de lágrimas, caían por su rostro y emitían un leve brillo bajo la luz de neón de la oficina. "Así que has estado llorando"-pensó Sara, y se acercó a abrazar a la CSI de mayor rango.

- Lo siento mucho, no quise preocuparte, Cath – se disculpó la morena besando tiernamente la frente de la mujer – pero ese tiroteo… teníamos que atrapar al sujeto, no se nos podía volver a escapar.

- Eres una tonta… - murmuró Catherine fijándose en la venda que cubría por completo el brazo derecho de su compañera – igualmente te lastimaste y… - un sollozo interrumpió sus palabras – me da miedo perderte, Sara.

- Lo sé, perdóname, ¿cómo puedo recompensarte por el mal rato?

- No se trata de eso…

- De todos modos, ¿qué te parece si espero a que termines tu turno y vienes a mi casa?

- Pero…

Sara se separó unos centímetros de la CSI y se le quedó mirando directamente a los ojos, leyendo el miedo en esos ojos azules en los que tanto le gustaba perderse.

- Sabes, en mitad de ese infierno solo podía pensar en ti y en vivir para verte una vez más – dijo con voz queda la morena, tan despacio que su voz era casi un susurro en el oído de Catherine – yo también tenía miedo de perderte. Así que… ¿me harías el favor de venir a mi casa y dormir conmigo?

- Te quiero, Sara.

- Yo también te quiero, Cath.


	14. Cliché

CLICHÉ

Grissom miraba preocupado los resultados que le había entregado Wendy hace un minuto.

- Esto no ayuda al caso, tendremos que volver por más pistas – se decía mientras repasaba en su mente la escena del crimen y se preguntaba como rayos podrían volver a entrar ahí sin necesidad de pedir una orden de registro.

Por fin el CSI llegó a la oficina de Catherine, necesitaba urgentemente hablar con ella sobre el nuevo rumbo que tomaba el caso. Golpeó tres veces la puerta y se disponía a entrar cuando escuchó unos ruidos extraños desde el interior. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio frente a la puerta, escuchando detenidamente. "¿Gemidos? No puede ser" – se dijo, apartando esos pensamientos de su mente y llamando,

- ¿Catherine, tienes un minuto? – preguntó algo inseguro.

Volvió a escuchar diversos ruidos, como si la CSI estuviera ordenando la habitación o algo así. Sonidos de cosas moviéndose y… Catherine no estaba sola en esa habitación. A los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió y vio aparecer a Sara con la ropa algo desarreglada y sin mirarlo a la cara ni emitir comentario. Claramente sonrojada. La morena solo se limitó a alejarse en dirección a la sala de descanso.

- ¿Qué quieres, Grissom? – el hombre notó como su compañera no lo miraba a él, si no que seguía con la vista los pasos de la otra CSI.

- Vengo a discutir el caso del asesinato de la drag queen – le dio a conocer Grissom, y agregó - ¿interrumpí algo?

Catherine lo miró como diciendo "¿De verdad eso importa?" y le hizo un gesto para que pasara. Pero al hombre le daba lo mismo si le contestaban o no, de todos modos él ya tenía la respuesta.

Todo lo que necesitaba para resolver sus dudas era ese pequeño chupón y la marca de pintalabios en el cuello de Catherine. "No puede ser mas cliché. Clásico" – pensó con una sonrisa disimulada el CSI, cerrando la puerta de la oficina tras de sí.

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
